theatreproblemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Theatre Problems (Season 1) is the first season to the YouTube webseries Theatre Problems. It aired on January 25, 2013 and concluded 5 months later on June 25, 2013. Theatre Problems follows the weekly lives of a group of teenagers who work in a theatre group at their high school. The season introduced mainy main characters, as well as background character, and established various plots, revolving around George Faustus (Zach Faust) the group leader who tries to keep things under control and working together. Meanwhile, sophomore Tina Williams (Christina Kirk) decides to help anyone in need, but ends up getting hit by a car; Anna Super (Hannah Power) whose main job is to make sure George doesn't make any stupid mistakes or remarks, but tries to keep herself rallied around Tyler Darwin (Thomas Geisinger); Mark Danforth (Christian Stodden) gets ready to graduate, but tries to hold on to what's left of his youth, and Laine Thompson (Rachel Thomas) contemplates whether or not she enjoys being around her "friends". Season 1 aired sporadically throughout the 5 months that it was on YouTube. After around the 3rd episode, series creator Zach Faust decided that each episode should be aired on Sunday, as that was the day of rest when most people would be able to view the series. The DVD is to be released at an unspecified date. It includes all 6 episodes of the season, complete with cast interviews, commentary, deleted scenes, and a look at the second season. Production The first season was entirely written and directed by Zach Faust, who also plays George Faustus. Faust is also the cinematographer, and continues to work effortlessly behind the camera to make sure that the show looks good to be aired online. After the first episode Not So New Year ''aired, and production for ''The Mugging Part 1 was proceeding, Hannah Power, who plays Anna Super, was promoted to assistant director; Rachel Thomas following suit as supervisor not many episodes after. Various ideas were constantly written for plots in the series. A large plot that revolved around Laine and Craig's past relationship was to be brought up in The Mugging Part 1 & Part 2. However, because of creative differences, the scenes were never filmed. Many episodes were written'' or extended (''Graduation, Graduation Party, Queen Bees and Wannabes, Classics, etc.), but due to the scheduling conflicts of the actors and the large amounts of time required for each episode, the ideas were scrapped. Plans for Power and Thomas to write an episode were under way, but wrapping up the season at just 6 episodes, they fell through. Power and Thomas are revamping the idea and creating an episode for the show's second season, making them the only other writers on the show besides Zach. On July 20, 2013, Zach appointed long-time friend and script writer, Lorenzo Mortelli, as a head writer for the show. Musical numbers were to be included into the series, but it would stray from the realism of what the show continues to portray (to an extent), and the only number that was ever performed was "Kids" from Bye Bye Birdie and "Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue" by Toby Keith. Cast Theatre Problems ''is known for having a cast that is only consisted of students within the theatre department at the Catholic High School where all the actors attend, even if the word "theatre" is never mentioned in the series (however, it is referenced once in ''Not So New Year and in'' The (Home) Office Part 2''). Zach Faust (George), Christina Kirk (Tina), Hannah Power (Anna), Christian Stodden (Mark) and Rachel Thomas (Laine) were the only actors to be billed as series regulars in the first season. The recurring and guest characters consisted of Janet Michelson (Olivia Davidson), the sultry and "sunshine"-vibed friend of the theatre group who doesn't understand her promiscuous undertones; J.D. Faision (Joey DeFabio) who mugged and tried to kidnap members of the group out of a sense of adrenaline. He evenetually went to a Church camp and steered straight, cleaning up his act and becoming more intelligent; Ha Kim (Ha Luu) who gets teased from racist comments she obliviously remarks towards herself; and Craig Wieners (Mark Weiers) who cares very little for anything the rest of the group considers "fun". He thinks highly of himself, but many others don't. Seniors Emily Schrick (Emily Schrick) and Michael Lee (Daniel Patton) appeared in the show twice. Daniel is considerably upset that he is hanging around teenagers, and Emily tries to consolodate him. They are later shown goofing off when they should be working. As of the second season, they are no longer recurring characters. Guest appearances were made my Thomas Geisinger as Tyler Darwin, romantic opposite of Power's character (Anna). He is everything George wishes he could be; he tries to be liked by his fellow peers, but falls short; Maddy Platt as Layla Dixon who only says a few lines in her first appearance and none in her second. Platt is poised to return to the series at a later date; and "Maggie in the Middle"'s Maggie Dunn as George's cousin who pretends to have scoliosis so she can make George and his friends make money for her becaus she's too lazy (coincidentally, Maggie Dunn and Zach Faust are cousins in real life). As of the second season, Davidson, DeFabio, Dunn, Geisinger, Luu, Platt, and Weiers were all promoted to series regulars.